Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit
by lunaryu
Summary: Merespon FFC Seven Minutes in Heaven di Infantrum. Ketika cinta datang, ada tujuh hal yang muncul dari sisi gelap manusia yang terkadang menimbulkan keajaiban yang aneh... Slice of Life, Various Pairing. LAST SIN: SLOTH-Kappa/Rikuo. SERIES COMPLETE!
1. Pride: Ittaku dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Humor/Slice of Life

**Pairing dan Karakter:** Ittaku/Rikuo, Kubinashi/Rikuo, Kurotabo/Rikuo, Zen/Rikuo, Shouhei/Rikuo, Gozumaru/Rikuo; Kappa/Rikuo, dan karakter lain yang diputuskan muncul

**Tema:** Seven Deadly Sins

**Sinopsis:** _Ketika cinta datang menyerang, ada tujuh hal yang muncul dari sisi gelap manusia yang terkadang menimbulkan keajaiban yang aneh… "Kenapa selalu aku__…__?" protes Rikuo tak terima._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi-sensei, luna hanya bermain dengan karakternya<strong>

**Warning: **_tanda-tanda shounen ai, humor berlebihan, kondisi seting yang dipaksakan, mungkin penghancuran karakter (semoga saja tidak), author sedang galau saat menulis ini…_

**A/N: **Menjawab **[FFC] Seven Minutes in Heaven** di _Infantrum_. Sebenarnya luna juga tak tahu ingin menulis apa. Namun, karena luna sedang blok membuat plot untuk semua cerita bersambung luna, mungkin ini bisa untuk refreshing. Oke, mari kita mulai berkarya! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 1: <strong>_**Pride—Ittaku/Rikuo**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo menatap tutor alias gurunya, yang tengah mengajarinya bertarung menggunakan 'Fear' ke dalam senjata pilihannya, ketika ia berlatih di Desa Tersembunyi Toono.<p>

Ittaku memergoki si siluman berambut perak-hitam itu memandanginya lekat-lekat hingga sang siluman Kamai itu pun menjadi sedikit risih. "Kau mendengarkan aku atau sedang berpikir sesuatu yang bodoh di sana, Rikuo?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Apa?" Rikuo berkedip, lalu menggeser tatapan mata merahnya ke mata hitam pekat Ittaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ittaku sembari bertolak pinggang dan memincingkan mata. "Kalau kau tak berniat mendengarkan penjelasanku, bagaimana kalau kita langsung bertarung saja?" tantangnya kemudian.

"Ah, bukannya aku tak mendengarkan," kata Rikuo sedikit salah tingkah. "Hanya saja… kupikir kau itu… kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata…"

"Apa?" tanya Ittaku dengan nada tajam.

"…manis juga ya," kata Rikuo dengan wajah serius.

Alis Ittaku berkedut sekali, tetapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan tak terduga itu.

Keheningan yang aneh pun melingkupi kedua siluman itu selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau kau sempat memperhatikan wajahku, perhatikan juga apa yang kuajarkan, bocah," kata Ittaku sambil membalikkan badan.

"Heeeeei! Tunggu! Reaksi macam apa itu, Ittaku?" Awashima sang Amanojaku yang dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari balik semak-semak tiba-tiba melompat keluar dan kontan memprotes dengan keras. "Padahal sudah kubiarkan kalian latihan sendiri untuk membangun mood! Rikuo! Rayu dia dengan serius, dong!"

Rikuo dan Ittaku menoleh ke arah siluman berambut pirang bergender ganda itu dengan sebulir keringat menetes dari pipi mereka.

Awashima pun masih terus mengoceh tentang dua orang yang terlampau kaku dan antisosial saat Ittaku menoleh kembali ke arah Rikuo.

"Memangnya kau merayuku barusan?" tanya sang siluman Kamai dengan wajah penasaran.

Wajah Rikuo kontan sedikit memerah. "Bo-bodoh, siapa yang mau merayu orang dingin sepertimu?" katanya sambil memalingkan wajah, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Wah, dia malu," Awashima meringis melihatnya.

"Cerewet! Diam kau, Awashima!" Rikuo pun berteriak ke arah sang Amanojaku dengan kesal karena digoda.

"Bodoh sekali," Ittaku menhela nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini. Kau pulang dan istirahat saja sana," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, tunggu, Itta—!" Rikuo hendak mencegah, tetapi suaranya tercekat dan ia tak bisa memanggil namanya.

"Awashima, ikut aku," Ittaku lantas menarik Awashima untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Eh, kok—?" Awashima jadi bingung sendiri saat tiba-tiba latihan berhenti begitu saja.

Rikuo tidak menyusul Ittaku dan Awashima. Mereka terus berjalan sampai Rikuo tidak terlihat lagi. Awashima menatap punggung Ittaku yang ada di depannya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau kabur, Ittaku? Katamu kau tertarik dengan anak itu?" tanya Awashima heran.

"Berisik, berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain, Awashima," kata Ittaku tanpa menoleh ke arah sang Amanojaku.

Awashima terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengambil inisiatif dan mendahului langkah Ittaku untuk melihat ekspresinya, dan benar saja, wajah Ittaku sudah sangat memerah. Sebulir keringat pun menetes dari pipi Awashima.

"Dasar, kau ini terlalu jual mahal. Nanti keburu disambar orang lain, lho," kata Awashima sambil menahan tawa.

"Cerewet," balas Ittaku sedikit ketus. "Dengan bocah yang seratus tahun lebih muda begitu… mana bisa aku menyerah secepat itu, kan?" katanya, masih dengan wajah merah.

Ada harga diri tinggi dalam Ittaku yang melarangnya untuk dengan mudah menerima sang bocah Nura untuk menjadi pasangannya. Setidaknya, Rikuo harus lebih kuat dari sekarang dan berusaha lebih keras dengan 'kekakuan'-nya yang manis itu, baru Ittaku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi.

Meskipun berpikir begitu, saat mendengar pujian Rikuo tadi, jantung Ittaku sudah berdebar-debar seperti akan meledak saking kaget dan senangnya. Kalau lain kali Rikuo mengatakan sesuatu lagi, mungkin Ittaku akan lebih tenang dan bisa menerima pujiannya dengan hati yang lebih terbuka.

Lalu… kalau Rikuo mengajaknya pergi, mungkin Ittaku akan pergi mengikutinya.

Sungguh aneh dan ajaib memang. Nura Rikuo… satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat Ittaku mencoba melawan harga dirinya sebagai Ninja Siluman Toono untuk mengikutinya di kemudian hari….

**End of Sin 1: Pride**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Agak gaje. Tapi lumayan lah… Yup, ini hanya drable. Luna harap pembaca menikmati kisah singkat tujuh menit ini. Belum selesai, kok. Kan ada 7 deadly sins, jadi akan ada tujuh capter dengan tema 'sin' dan pair yang berbeda di setiap capternya. Silakan menunggu lanjutannya di kemudian hari ya~ ^_^


	2. Wrath: Kubinashi dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre: **Angst/Slice of Life

**Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_darah, gore, angst, kesadisan dan kekerasan, tanda-tanda shounen ai, dll_

**A/N: **Yup, cerita kedua dari seven deadly sins. Wrath atau amarah… kali ini luna membuat Kubinashi/Rikuo. Silakan dibaca dan dinikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 2: <em>Wrath—<em>****_Kubinashi/Rikuo_**

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?<em>

Kubinashi tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika hal keji itu terjadi. Serangan demi serangan berdatangan. Pukulan demi pukulan menghantam tubuh Rikuo-sama di depan matanya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Kubinashi?_

Sesuatu memerintahkan tubuh sang youkai tak berleher itu untuk bergerak. Bertarung! Lindungi Rikuo-sama dari hantaman tanpa ampun Tsuchigumo!

Namun, tak peduli seberapa keras Kubinashi berusaha, kekuatannya tak sanggup mengimbangi siluman raksasa berambut merah itu.

Di depan matanya, tuan muda yang amat Kubinashi sayangi, tuan muda yang sangat ingin ia lindungi telah disiksa oleh musuh, tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk melindunginya.

Tak bisa apa-apa… seperti saat ini.

Ia begitu lemah sampai-sampai tak sanggup menghadapi dua siluman kelas teri yang menyerang manusia. Ditertawakan karena kelemahannya….

Begitu lemahnya… hingga Kubinashi tak mampu melindungi tuan muda yang sangat ia cintai.

Begitu lemahnya… hingga ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tuhan, jika seandainya Kau memang ada, Kau tak akan memperlakukan Rikuo-sama seperti ini._

_Kau tak akan membuatnya terluka dan menderita begini._

_Kau tak akan mengambil hidupnya… dan merebut dirinya dariku… seperti Kau merenggut hidupku dan kekasihku dulu… dan Rihan-sama dari keluarga kami._

Penyesalan dan kesedihan karena gagal melindungi tuan yang begitu dicintainya telah menyalakan kembali api kebencian dan amarah yang teramat sangat di dalam hati Kubinashi, kebencian dan amarah yang dahulu telah mengubah Kubinashi menjadi siluman tak berleher.

Kubinashi sangat murka, tak mampu lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Ia begitu emosi dan menyalahkan segalanya, termasuk ketidakberdayaannya sendiri. Padahal ia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi Rikuo-sama. Padahal ia begitu mencintainya. Namun, mengapa…? Mengapa Tuhan tidak melindunginya?

_Karena Tuhan membenciku._

Kalau memang demikian, Kubinashi juga akan membenci segalanya.

Kemurkaan Kubinashi saat ini tak lagi dapat diukur. Ia hanya ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya. Kalau bisa, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Semua siluman itu jahat, ya…? Kalau begitu, lebih baik semua siluman… dibunuh saja," bisik Kubinashi setelah ia selesai membantai dan memutilasi semua siluman di hadapannya dengan benang merahnya yang super kuat dan tajam karena 'Fear' yang ia masukkan ke dalamnya.

_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh saja semua!_

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus menerus mendengung di dalam telinganya, berkecamuk dalam kepala Kubinashi. Di tengah kobaran api angkara murka, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia dengar kecuali perintah untuk menghabisi semua siluman yang telah melukai Rikuo-sama. Semua siluman yang telah membuat orang yang ia cintai menderita.

Semua siluman yang membuatnya menderita.

Amarah dan kebencian itu memberinya kekuatan ajaib nan dasyat yang membuat Kubinashi mampu menghabisi begitu banyak siluman Kyoto yang normalnya tak mungkin bisa dihadapi sendirian.

_Lebih baik semua siluman… dibunuh saja!_

**End of Sin 2: Wrath**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wah, yang ini jadi benar-benar drabble, deh. Kurang dari 500 kata sih… Daripada kegiatan, lebih mirip monolog pikiran, sih…. Yah, tapi setingnya kan, sewaktu Kubinashi sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Sesaat setelah Rikuo dibawa Gyuuki, terus Kubinashi jalan-jalan sendiri di Kyoto. Ngamuknya keluar gara-gara tuan muda tersayangnya babak belur dihajar Tsuchigumo, tapi dia nggak bisa apa-apa dan itu dipicu siluman yang menyerang manusia di Kyoto itu. Ah… terkadang cinta memng bisa membawa amarah yang sangat menakutkan seperti Kubinashi…

Oke, sekarang pendapatnya, dunk! Saran, komen, kritik, apapun boleh!


	3. Envy: Kurotabo dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre: **_romance/family/slice of life_

**Disclaimer: Nuramago bukan milik luna. Luna hanya bermain dengan karakternya.**

**Warning: **_shounen ai, fluff_

**A/N:** Yah, maaf menunggu! Ini dia cerita ketiga dari Seven Deadly Sins, Enyy~ Silakan dinikmati! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 3: <strong>_**Envy—Kurotabo/Rikuo**_

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah salah satu dari hari-hari biasa, tipikal keseharian yang normal di mansion keluarga Nura.<p>

Seperti biasa, Rikuo baru saja pulang dari sekolah, Yuki Onna 'Oikawa Tsurara' dan Aotabo 'Kurata' mengiringi perjalanan tuan muda mereka dengan kedok sebagai teman satu sekolah.

Melihat ketiga orang tersebut memasuki gerbang rumah utama, Kurotabo yang sedang menyiram bunga di taman tersenyum. Ia meletakkan pot air yang ia bawa dan segera berjalan mendekati ketiganya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Waka_, Yuki Onna, Ao," sambut Kurotabo dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aku pulang, Kuro!" Rikuo, tuan mudanya yang sangat manis dan teramat baik itu juga tersenyum, membalas sambutan Kuro dengan wajah ceria.

"Kami pulang!" Tsurara sang siluman salju dan Aotabo sang biksu bejat pun membalas sambutannya.

"Tumben pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa tidak ada kegiatan klub?" Tanya Kurotabo sembari mengambil alih tas Rikuo untuk dibawakan.

Rikuo berterima kasih dan menyerahkan tasnya sementara keempatnya berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Kiyotsugu bilang akan mencari informasi dulu tentang tujuan ekspedisi misteri selanjutnya," kata Rikuo sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Oh… Kalau begitu Waka ingin mandi atau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain dulu?" tanya Kurotabo lagi, mengikuti langkah Rikuo sementara Tsurara dan Aotabo berpisah jalan dengan mereka karena ada tugas lain yang harus mereka lakukan di rumah tersebut.

"Ah, karena ini masih siang, aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Tsurara atau Aotabo. Ada hal yang ingin aku periksa dahulu sebelum Kiyotsugu menjamah tempat berhantu yang dia incar," kata Rikuo sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sedikit salah tingkah.

_Lagi?_—tanpa sadar hal itu terbesit di pikiran Kurotabo. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut karena berpikir tidak menyenangkan begitu.

"Rikuo-sama, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau saya menemani Rikuo-sama kali ini?" pinta Kurotabo kemudian setelah menggeleng-geleng kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bodohnya.

"Eh?" Rikuo menoleh ke arah Kurotabo dengan wajah heran saat mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kamar Rikuo karena sang tuan muda harus berganti pakaian dulu dengan baju sehari-harinya.

"Habisnya… akhir-akhir ini Rikuo-sama lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama Tsurara dan Aotabo," kata Kuro dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

_Saya juga… ingin bersama Rikuo-sama lebih lama…_

"Kuro…," Rikuo terdiam sejenak saat menatap Kurotabo sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku pergi dengan Ao dan Tsurara terus. Kali ini tolong kawal aku ya, Kurotabo," pintanya kemudian sambil memegang tangan Kurotabo yang tidak sedang memegang tasnya.

Kuro melebarkan matanya dengan kaget. Ia tak menyangka Rikuo akan setuju semudah itu. Padahal dulu dia sering menolak kalau akan dikawal. Sepertinya… akhir-akhir ini Rikuo lebih memahami perasaan para siluman yang sangat menyayanginya.

_Mungkin… mungkin Rikuo-sama tahu kalau aku iri pada Aotabo dan Tsurara yang bisa terus berada di sisinya sepanjang hari…._

Kurotabo tersenyum lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Rikuo lebih erat dan menarik sang tuan muda untuk memeluknya dengan hangat. "Terima kasih, Rikuo-sama," katanya bahagia.

_Maaf karena saya egois, tetapi Rikuo-sama… saya selalu iri dengan mereka yang bisa selalu menemani Anda… karena sesungguhnya rasa sayang saya pada Rikuo-sama tidak kalah dengan mereka. Mereka hanya lebih beruntung mendapatkan tugas mengawal Anda setiap hari…._

"Bodoh, harusnya kan aku yang berterima kasih, Kuro," Rikuo mendengus pelan sambil menepuk punggung Kuro yang masih memeluknya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kurotabo masih tersenyum, meringis, memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil tuan muda berambut cokelat-hitam dan berkaca mata yang sangat dicintainya itu. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin lebih lama sedekat mungkin dengan Rikuo karena dengan begitu rasa irinya mungkin bisa terobati.

**End of Sin 3: Envy**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gyaaah! Kenapa jadi super fluff beginih? XO Yah, sudahlah… yang penting irinya masuk *halah* Ahem. Maaf gaje lagi. Entah kenapa blok plot luna nggak beres-beres nih. Padahal alurnya sudah cukup jelas, tapi begitu mau nulis, entah kenapa langsung hilang begitu saja. Jadi bingung…. So, bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini? Bagus kah? Terlalu biasa? Yah, namanya juga drable… *sweats* Um, ditunggu pendapatnya, lho… Review ya! XD


	4. Greed: Zen dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta Dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre:** Romance/Slice of Life

**Disclaimer: Nuramago kepunyaan Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning:** _shounen ai_, _fluff__, non-con? *digiles*_

**A/N: **Cerita ke-4 dari Seven Deadly Sins. Kali ini dengan pasangan Zen/Rikuo sebagai fokus cerita dan dengan tema _greed_ atau 'keserakahan'. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 4: <strong>_**Greed—Zen/Rikuo**_

* * *

><p>Zen tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian di koridor rumah utama keluarga Nura di sore hari ketika ia berkunjung untuk mengadakan cek-up kesehatan bulanan keluarga besar Klan Nura. Masih ada waktu sebelum pemeriksaan dimulai, jadi ia memilih untuk jalan-jalan dahulu sembari berpikir.<p>

Bagi Zen, Rikuo adalah tuan tercintanya, seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpin para siluman di dunia kegelapan dengan gagah berani.

Bagi Zen, Rikuo adalah saudara sesumpah, adik angkat yang sangat ia sayangi karena kebaikan hatinya dan kelucuannya yang tiada bandingannya.

Bagi sang siluman burung beracun dari Klan Yakushi/Zen-Ippa tersebut, Rikuo adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Zen yang terlampau singkat dibandingkan siluman-siluman lain.

Rikuo adalah orang yang telah bersumpah akan mengakhiri hidup Zen suatu hari nanti. Oleh karena itu ia membuat Zen bersumpah juga untuk tidak akan mati sebelum Rikuo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Zen.

Keinginan dan hasrat Zen hanya satu, yaitu menjadi kekuatan dan siluman yang berguna bagi Rikuo yang ingin melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Begitulah seharusnya, tetapi… akhir-akhir ini Zen mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika ia memandang saudara angkatnya itu. Baik sosok siluman Rikuo maupun sosok manusianya, Zen merasa kalau Rikuo menjadi jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh kekuatan Rikuo yang semakin meningkat, atau hanya karena ia semakin dewasa.

Zen menjadi sedikit merasa aneh. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk memenuhi segala hasratnya untuk menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi saudaranya itu. Ia telah bertukar _sakazuki_ dengan Rikuo di malam Rikuo menyelamatkannya, resmi menjadikannya sebagai saudara angkat sekaligus siluman pertama yang menunjukkan loyalitasnya pada Rikuo dengan mengakui dirinya.

Zen juga menjadi alasan Rikuo berubah menjadi youkai setelah empat tahun Nurarihyon tersebut bersembunyi di dalam diri manusia Rikuo karena Rikuo belum mengakui sisi silumannya. Dia jugalah yang menjadi sayap Rikuo ketika sang pemimpin _Hyakki Yako_ tersebut menggunakan Matoi untuk pertama kalinya, sekaligus membangunkan insting Rikuo untuk menguasai teknik 'kesurupan' itu.

Padahal seharusnya Zen sudah cukup berguna, cukup membantu…, tetapi mengapa? Mengapa Zen masih merasa belum puas?

Ada yang kurang.

Ada sesuatu yang belum Zen lakukan… bukan, mungkin bukan hanya itu. Betapa banyak pun Zen berusaha untuk menjadi sesuatu yang spesial di mata Rikuo, Zen tidak pernah merasa puas… menjadi yang pertama bagi Rikuo. Perubahan silumannya… pertukaran sakazuki-nya… Matoi-nya… apa lagi yang belum? Ciuman pertamanya?

Zen terperanjat dan melebarkan matanya saat pikiran itu terbesit di benaknya.

_Apa-apaan __yang__ barusan? Apa aku sudah sinting?_—pikir Zen dengan wajah sedikit memerah malu pada pikiran tak pantas itu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dari mana ide aneh itu muncul. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berjalan.

"Aku kembali saja ke ruang utama…" Zen menggaruk belakang kepala yang tertutup rambut berwarna kelabu keperakan itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ia berbalik arah dan hendak berjalan kembali ke ruang utama ketika ia melihat pintu kamar Rikuo. Zen mengerjapkan matanya amber kemerahannya sekali. Ia tidak sadar kalau jalan-jalannya berakhir di depan kamar Rikuo. Apa dia mulai pemeriksaannya sekarang saja mulai dari sang Tuan Muda?

Zen memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan pemeriksaan kesehatan pertama dimulai dari Rikuo.

Zen mengetuk bagian kayu pintu geser kamar Rikuo dan mengucapkan salam, "Permisi, Rikuo," sebelum mebuka pintu tersebut. Ia melebarkan matanya, terkejut saat mendapati sang tuan muda berkaca mata dan berambut cokelat itu tengah membuka baju seragam sekolahnya.

Rikuo kontan menoleh kea rah Zen, semua kancing depannya sudah terlepas, bagian atas seragamnya sudah cukup renggang hingga melorot ke lengan atasnya, memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan dada putih Rikuo yang terlihat sedikit berotot, dengan kulit halus dan lembut itu.

"Zen-kun? Sudah mau mulai ya, pemeriksaannya? Aku dengar dari Kejorou saat baru sampai tadi," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum, membiarkan bagian atas pakaiannya jatuh ke tatami.

Jujur saja, Zen sekarang sedang tidak bisa memproses kata-kata Rikuo karena perhatiannya sedang terpusat pada lekuk tubuh Rikuo yang entah sejak kapan telah terbentuk dengan lebih indah dibandingkan tubuh seorang anak SMP yang dulu sering dia periksa karena jatuh sakit.

"Zen-kun?" Rikuo memiringkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Zen dengan wajah sedikit heran karena Zen membeku di pintu masuk kamarnya.

Zen menelan ludah saat pandangannya meneliti senti demi senti tubuh Rikuo, hingga ia kembali menatap mata cokelat gelap anak itu yang terlihat heran.

_Aku ingin menyentuhnya…—_pikiran gila iu pun berbisik kepada Zen. Entah mengapa sekarang ia sedikit memahami rasa tak puas yang menghantuinya.

Zen tidak hanya ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi Rikuo atau menjadi yang pertama berpartisipasi dan melihat seluruh perkembangan kekuatan sang Sandaime. Ia ingin Rikuo benar-benar mengandalkannya, bergantung padanya. Ia ingin menjadi dunia Rikuo yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya. Ia menginginkan perhatian itu hanya tertuju padanya. Ia ingin menjadi yang pertama baginya dalam segala hal. Ia ingin menyentuhnya dan melngkupinya dengan sayapnya.

Zen ingin memiliki Rikuo.

_Ingin…_

_Ingin…_

_Ingin…_

"Zen-kun…?" Rikuo meraih wajah Zen yang mungkin saat ini sudah berekspresi sangat aneh.

Zen tersentak kaget dan untuk pertama kali betul-betul melihat ke arah Rikuo. "Ah…?" Ia baru sadar betapa menyeramkannya perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Zen-kun, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Apa penyakitmu kambuh? Kau butuh istirahat?" tanya Rikuo dengan nada dan wajah yang sedikit cemas saat melihat ekspresi Zen yang memucat itu.

"A-aku…," Zen tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat mengenali perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan itu. Rasa tak puas karena belum mendapatkan segalanya dari Rikuo.

_Keserakahan…._

Zen merasa serakah. Ia menginginkan Rikuo dan segalanya dalam diri anak itu.

"Zen-kun…?" Rikuo menatap mata Zen dengan benar-benar cemas sekarang .

Zen merasa akan pingsan jadi dia meraih bahu Rikuo dan masuk ke dalam dengan sempoyongan.

"Zen-kun!" Rikuo mencoba menangkapnya, tetapi karena ia sedikit tak siap untuk menahan beban tubuh Zen dan dirinya sendiri secara bersamaan, keduanya pun terjatuh ke tatami.

"Oww…!" Rikuo mengerang pelan, punggung dan pantatnya sakit terbentur tatami dan Zen perlahan mengerang juga karena tangannya sakit saat mencoba menahan beban jatuh tubuhnya.

Ketika Zen membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Rikuo yang ada di bawahnya dan kendali dirinya seakan terputus melihat ekspresi kesakitan dan rona merah di wajah Rikuo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo dan mengecup bibir anak itu sehingga membuat sang Pewaris Ketiga membuka matanya dengan kaget.

"Zen…kun…?" Rikuo menatap mata Zen dengan wajah tak percaya ketika Zen mundur sedikit.

"Aku menginginkanmu… Rikuo…" bisik Zen dengan wajah serius.

Biarlah ia serakah… asalkan ia bisa memiliki Rikuo seutuhnya….

**End of Sin 4: Greed**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aih, Zen… tahan diri dong, kamu kan dokternya, masa mau menyerang pasien sendiri…? *lol* So, bagaimana menurut Anda sekalian untuk cerita kali ini? Oke kah? Luna tunggu komentarnya, lho!


	5. Gluttony: Shouhei dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre:** Humor/Slice of Life

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belong to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning:** _fluf_

**A/N:** Kali ini addalah cerita kelima dari tema Seven Deadly Sins, _gluttoni_ atau 'kerakusan'. Pasangan yang menjadi fokus kali ini adalah Shouhei/Rikuo. Selamat menikmati~! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 5: <strong>_**Gluttony—Shouhei/Rikuo**_

* * *

><p><em>Lapar…<em>

Itu yang terbesit dalam benak Shouhei selama ia menyusuri jalan dari rumahnya ke arah perkotaan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di Ukiyoe.

_Lapar sekali…_

Padahal akhir-akhir ini ia sudah banyak makan. Shouhei masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi wajar kalau dia butuh banyak nutrisi untuk tumbuh. Namun, ini lain. Rasa laparnya tidak berhubungan dengan sebanyak apa ia makan.

_Lapar…_

Ada keinginan yang tidak terpenuhi hanya dengan makan, dan Shouhei sangat lapar akan hal itu.

_Kenapa aku bisa selapar ini? Apa yang harus aku makan agar rasa lapar ini hilang?_

Shouhei masih remaja, banyak hal yang ia belum mengerti baik tentang dirinya sendiri atau karakteristiknya sebagai seorang… seekor… sesosok siluman. Wah, sekarang otaknya ikutan konslet gara-gara rasa laparnya.

Apalagi, ayah Shouhei juga belum sempat mengajarinya tentang hal-hal penting untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga di Klan Hihi karena beliau keburu meninggal gara-gara para siluman dari Shikoku itu.

Sekarang Shouhei merasa sedikit menyesal kenapa dulu dia tidak lebih banyak inisiatif untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia kelaparan, tetapi ia tak tahu makanan apa yang bisa memuaskan nafsu makannya.

"Laparnya…" Shouhei mengeluh, bersandar di sebuah dinding tinggi di pinggir jalan, hampir jatuh karena lemas.

Saat itulah Rikuo muncul dari gerbang sekolahnya bersama teman-teman manusianya. Ia sedang tertawa dan bercanda dengan anak-anak SMP tersebut sampai dia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Shouhei yang terduduk lemas.

Kontan, Rikuo terperanjat. "Shouhei-kun!" ia meneriakkan nama sang siluman dari Klan Hihi tersebut dengan nada horor, lalu meninggalkan kawan-kawan manusianya yang terlihat kaget dengan teriakannya barusan untuk menghampiri Shouhei.

Rikuo segera berlutut di depan Shouhei yang tengah bernafas berat. "Shouhei-kun! Shouhei-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sang Sandaime menggoncang-goncang tubuh Shouhei, terlihat begitu cemas melihat sosok Shouhei yang kepayahan itu.

"Sandaime…," desah Shouhei dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia lapar sekali sampai-sampai sulit baginya untuk tetap sadar.

"Shouhei-kun, kau sakit? Kau butuh pertolongan? Apa perlu kupanggil Zen-kun?" tanya Rikuo panik.

"Sandaime… teman-temanmu melihat…," Shouhei mencoba memperingatkan kalau Rikuo bisa membongkar identitas dirinya sebagai siluman.

"Bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan itu! Kau terlihat sangat kepayahan! Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" Rikuo jadi galak kalau sudah mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Ia terlihat pucat juga, mungkin takut kalau-kalau Shouhei sudah sekarat.

Mungkin Shouhei memang sekarat… karena rasa lapar yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa terpuaskan.

"Sandaime…," Shouhei mengangkat tangannya yang ternyata masih sanggup ia angkat meski kekuatannya sama sekali tak mau bekerja sama dengannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya ke bahu Rikuo, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundaknya.

"Shouhei-kun?" Rikuo tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku lapar…," Shouhei mengeluh dan begitu hidungnya diserang oleh bau yang begitu menggugah seleranya dari diri Rikuo, Shouhei tak kuat menahan diri dan menggigit leher yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ow!" Rikuo kontan berteriak kaget karena Shouhei tiba-tiba menggigitnya. "S-Shouhei-kun? Barusan kau… kau menggigitku?" tanya anak SMP bermata cokelat tua ia tudengan tampang syok.

"Ah…!" Shouhei cepat-cepat mundur. "Ah… ma-maaf, Tuan Muda, aku…!" wajah Shouhei merah padam. Ia sendiri syok dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadap Rikuo.

"Shouhei-kun…?" Rikuo memegang lehernya yang sedikit memerah, tetapi tidak sampai berdarah sambil memandang Shouhei masih dengan wajah cemas. "Ada apa…? Kenapa kau…?" ia juga tampak bingung.

"Maaf, Tuan Rikuo. AKu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa begitu lapar… dan bau Tuan Muda begitu menggoda, aku tidak tahan…!" Shouhei mencoba menjelaskan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan awan depresi menggantung di atasnya.

Sebulir keringan jatuh dari kepala Rikuo. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Apa rasa laparmu sudah sedikit berkurang?" tanya Rikuo kemudian.

"Eh?" Shouhei lalu mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rikuo. Lalu ia memprosesnya dan melebarkan matanya saat sadar kalau rasa laparnya sedikit berkurang. "Ke-kenapa… kok bisa begitu?" Ia sangat bingung.

"Shouhei-kun masih tumbuh, jadi butuh banyak nutrisi… Nutrisi yang bisa diserap oleh Klan Hihi, kalau tidak salah itu… 'youki' dari siluman lain," kata Rikuo sambil mengelus-elus kepala Shouhei dengan sayang. "Bauku sangat 'menggoda' ya?" lalu ia terkekeh, sedangkan Shouhei kontan memerah menyadari betapa memalukan kata-katanya.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Shouhei sangat malu sambil memejamkan mata.

Rikuo tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Shouhei-kun. Kemarilah, kuberi kau youki sedikit lagi," ia lalu merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan kepala Shouhei berisitirahat di pundaknya sekali lagi. "Nah, kau boleh mengambil youki-ku, tapi lakukan dengan lembut, ya?" pinta Rikuo sambil tersenyum dan Shouhei hanya bisa mengangguk ringan, masih dengan wajah memerah tentu, sembari membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher Rikuo lagi perlahan, menyerap youkinya untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

"Youki tuan Rikuo… lezat sekali…," desah Shouhei puas sesaat setelah melepaskan leher Rikuo.

"Nnh…," sang Sandaime hanya bisa mengerang ringan merasakan sensasi tersebut.

"KYAAAA! Nura-kun digigit orang aneh!" jeritan horor Kana kontan menghancurkan suasana dan menimbulkan keributan.

"Shouhei-kun! Cepat lari!" Rikuo pun mendorong Shouhei untuk segera berdiri dan lari dari TKP.

"Maaf, Tuan Rikuo! Terima kasih!" kata Shouhei sambil berdiri dan ia pun lari dari sana.

Sebetulnya, Shouhei masih ingin 'memakan' Rikuo, tetapi mungkin nanti ia bisa mengunjungi rumah utama... kalau Rikuo bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada teman-temannya, tentu.

**End of Sin 5: Gluttony**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **'lol' jadi cerita aneh nih, yang ini. Kasihan banget Rikuo harus menjelaskan pada temen-temen manusianya kenapa ia mau saja digigit SHouhei XDDD. Semoga cerita yang ini cukup lucu dan menghibur. Silakan pendapatnya~ XDDD


	6. Lust: Gozumaru dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Slice of Life

**Disclaimer: **Nuramago bukan milik luna, tapi Shiibashi-sensei ^_^

**Warning: **_shounen ai, piktor (alias pikiran kotor), fluff, dsb_

**A/N: **Sampai juga ke topik yang paling _juicy_ dan _sweet_ di antara **Seven Deadly Sins**, _lust_, alias 'nafsu birahi', dengan pasangan **Gozumaru/Rikuo** sebagai fokusnya *lol* Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 6: <em>Lust—GozumaruRikuo_**

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini Gozumaru merasa tegang.<p>

Iya, tegang… bukan karena dia ingin bertarung atau menakut-nakuti manusia, tetapi ia merasa terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi 'aneh' yang sangat provokatif di saat ia tidur dan saat sesseorang berada di dekatnya, membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan tubuhnya.

Gozumaru berdecak saat melihat… atau lebih tepatnya, mengintip sang Sandaime berlatih dengan guru yang dipanggil dari Desa Tersembunyi Toono, Ittaku si Kamaitachi* di dojo bawah tanah rumah utama Klan Nura.

Rikuo berlatih dengan keras dan dia sering babak belur dihajar si musang, tetapi entah kenapa dia betah sekali bertarung tiap malam.

Lagipula… tubuh Rikuo sudah cukup terbentuk dengan indah sekarang. Ototnya terlihat lebih kekar dan pegangannya di pedangnya juga lebih kuat… apa lagi otot bahu, lengan, dada, dan perutnya yang membentuk _six-packs_ itu….

Gozumaru menelan ludah. Mulut dan tenggorokannya terasa kering saat melihat Rikuo melepas bagian atas yukatanya, memperlihatkan sebagian asetnya yang luar biasa, serta gerakan-gerakan provokatif yang biasa Rikuo lakukan ketika _stretching_.

_Ugh…! Tubuhnya tampak lentur sekali…! Memangnya ada tubuh yang bisa menekuk sampai sejauh itu?_—tanpa sadar Gozumaru menjilat bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menggerayangi tubuh gagah bak Adonis itu.

Gozumaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tenangkan dirimu, Gozumaru! Kau di sini hanya untuk mengawasi, bukan untuk hal aneh-aneh!_—ia mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Namun, entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdegup-degup dengan kencang dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

_Panasnya…! Apa tempat ini memang panas, atau akunya saja yang panas?_—pikir Gozumaru, melonggarkan lapisan terluar pakaian formalnya. Tahu begitu tadi dia ganti pakai yukata saja.

Peluh pun menetes dari kening Gozumaru, mengalir ke pipinya. Entah kenapa nafasnya juga jadi berat dan ada rasa yang aneh di bagian perut bawahnya, seperti ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang merayap-rayap dan tubuhnya pun makin tegang saa melihat 'tarian' bertarung Rikuo.

Gozumaru merasa tubuhnya menjadi aneh, tenaganya pun tidak keluar. Ia merasa lemas sehingga harus bersandar di dinding, dan ia yakin saat ini ekspresinya pasti kacau balau diserang rasa 'tak tahan' itu.

"Ugh…!" Gozumaru mengerang. Rasanya sedikit sakit… tubuh bagian bawahnya… di antara kunci pahanya… ada yang aneh dan dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia terduduk di tempat itu, mungkin beberapa jam… tetapi mungkin juga hanya dua menit. Yang jelas saat ia sadar, sepertinya latihan sudah selesai karena tak ada suara lagi dari dalam dojo.

Gozumaru hendak berdiri, tetapi kakinya masih lemas dan gemetaran. Sebelum ia sempat bergerak dari sana, Rikuo keburu keluar dari pintu dan mendapatinya dengan posisi yang sangat mencurigakan begitu.

_Sial!_—Gozumaru berdecak lagi, sudah siap melontarkan segala alasan yang sudah ia pikirkan jika dia tertangkap mengawasi Rikuo di sesi latihannya.

"Gozumaru? Sedang apa kau?" tanya sang Sandaime dengan wajah sedikit heran. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk memeriksanya dan bau keringat yang bercampur dengan aroma khusus yang hanya dimiliki Rikuo kontan menyerang Gozumaru, membuat 'masalah' sang youkai dari Gyuuki Gumi itu semakin _besar_.

"Nnh…!" Gozumaru merapatkan kakinya dan tidak sengaja mengerang karena terangsang.

Rikuo berkedip sekali dengan wajah kaget sebelum ia menatap Gozumaru yang kontan menutup mulutnya dengan syok karena suara seksi yang dia buat sendiri.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti kedua youkai tersebut sampai sang Master berambut silver-hitam panjang melayang dan bermata merah itu menyeringai, sepertinya mengetahui 'masalah' Gozumaru saat ia melihat 'itu'. "Hee…?" Ia tampak senang pula, membuat Gozumaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_Sialaaaaan!_

"A-apa?" cetus Gozumaru sedikikit defensif.

"Ternyata Gozumaru juga mengalami 'periode' ini, ya?" lanjut Rikuo menggoda.

"Cerewet! Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" teriak Gozumaru kesal.

Dasar Master tak tahu diuntung! Sudah ia mengganggu tidur Gozu tiap malam lewat mimpi, mengganggu waktu bangunnya karena membuat perhatian Gozumaru teralihkan, sekarang malah mencoba mempermainkannya. Jadi iblis pun ada batasnya, tahu!

Rikuo tampak kaget, sebelum ia bertanya, "Mustahil… kau jadi begini gara-gara aku?" Ia tampak sangat tersanjung dan Gozumaru merasa makin kesal.

"Enak saja! Kau hanya menggangguku! Sana perg—aaahn!" Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan omelannya, kata-kata Gozumaru keburu terpotong oleh desahan penuh kenikmatan yang tak sengaja ia keluarkan karena tiba-tiba saja Rikuo menyentuhnya di 'sana'.

"Whoa… reaksi yang sangat kuat," Rikuo meringis, sedangkan wajah Gozumaru serasa terbakar karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Rikuo.

"Rikuo! Sialan kau—!" Gozumaru hendak meng-_upper cut_ sang Master, tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Rikuo dan tiba-tiba saja, dia ditarik untuk digendong ala mempelai olehnya. "GYAAA! Apa-apaan! Turunkan akuuu!" teriak Gozumaru penuh horror.

"Jangan bercanda. Setelah tahu kalau kau begini gara-gara aku, mana mungkin aku diam saja," Rikuo menyeringai nakal lagi. "Tenang saja… malam ini akan kubuat kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis dan kelelahan... jadi kau bia tidur nyenyak," bisik Rikuo di dekat telinga Gozumaru sebelum menjilatnya, membuat youkai berambut hitam kecokelatan itu memekik dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ja-Ja—! Jangan seenaknya kau, Rikuo bodooooh!" tentu saja Gozumaru memberontak cukup kuat, tetapi begitu baik Rikuo dan bos muda dari Gyuuki Gumi itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Rikuo, orang (siluman) lain tidak bisa mendengar hal lain kecuali erangan-erangan seksi Gozumaru yang bahkan bisa membuat siluman api memerah.

Ittaku memandang kedua bocah itu dari belakang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Hormon… dasar anak muda," ia memutar bola matanya. Karena itulah Ittaku belum bisa menerima Rikuo. Apapun boleh bagi sang Tuan Muda Klan Nura asalkan wajah dan tubuhnya memenuhi standar….

**End of Sin 6: Lust**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Tambahan:<strong>

*_**Kamaitachi**_**: **Siluman musang pembawa sabit, kejadian alam di mana angin yang kuat menciptakan ruang hampa yang kadang bisa melukai kulit manusia, menimbulkan sensasi terpotong, tetapi tanpa banyak darah.

**A/N: ***lol* Kesian deh, Gozu… jadi korban nafsu Rikuo *ngakak*. Ah, menyenangkan sekali membuat cerita yang satu ini. Piktor, piktor… hayooo! *dibogem* Ahem, bagaimana menurut pembaca? Menyenankan? Cukup seksi? Yah, pokoknya asal bisa dinikmati saja… Ditunggu review dan pendapatnya yaaa!


	7. Sloth: Kappa dan Rikuo

**Tujuh Keajaiban Cinta dalam Tujuh Menit**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Slice of Life

**Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi-sensei. Luna hanya meminjam para karakternya untuk bermain~ ^_^**

**Warning: **_bahasa kasar, shounen ai, fluff lagi *lol*_

**A/N: **Yosha, cerita kali ini bersama dosa terakhir dari series bertema _Seven Deadly sins_, **Sloth** atau 'kemalasan' dan dengan pair utama Kappa/Rikuo! Selamat menikmati~

* * *

><p><strong>Sin 7: <strong>_**Sloth—Kappa/Rikuo**_

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah Hari Valentine. Hari di mana seluruh dunia merayakan pembantaian St. Valentine karena menentang perintah Raja dan nekad menikahkan para prajurit yang akan pergi berperang, dengan wanita-wanita yang mereka cintai.<p>

Kappa masih belum mengerti kenapa hari yang asal-muasal diperingatinya sangat membuat orang depresi begitu disebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Para gadis membuat cokelat untuk diberikan ke lelaki yang disukai mereka. Manusia memang aneh….

Namun, yang lebih aneh lagi, budaya tersebut rupanya juga telah menular ke keluarga Nura yang kebanyakan adalah siluman. Rupanya Tsurara menyebarkan berita tentang perayaan hari itu di rumah setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis di SMP Rikuo-sama.

"Rikuo-samaaa! Tsurara membuatkan cokelat beku yang enak untuk Anda lhooo!" Suara penuh semangat Tsurara terdengar dari arah lorong.

"Rikuo-sama, Kubinashi membuat gula-gula kapas rasa cokelat untuk Anda nikmati dengan segelas teh hangat hari ini!" Sekarang Kubinashi yang berseru.

"Rikuo-sama! Tolong terima kue cokelat cinta dari Kejorou ini!" dan Kejorou juga tak mau kalah.

"Tunggu! Aku sudah membuatkan Rikuo-sama permen cokelat dengan segenap hati dan perasaanku! Terima hadiah dari Kurotabo ini, Rikuo-sama!" Lalu Kurotabo pun menyusul.

"Hei! Kalian antri yang benar! Rikuo akan mencoba minuman cokelat hangat dengan ramuan rahasia Klan Yakushi/Ippa dari Zen-sama ini lebih dulu sebelum menyentuh milik kalian, tahu!" Zen-sama tiba-tiba muncul dari gerbang bersama Shouhei-sama yang membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar merah.

"Aku ingin Rikuo-sama menerima bunga-bunga ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan ungkapan rasa sayangku," kata Shouhei sambil tersenyum senang.

"Rikuo-samaaa! Mezu sudah berdandan cantik khusus untukmu hari iniii!" Mezumaru pun berjalan di lorong dengan gaun panjang kreasi Wakana-sama dengan wajah bangga.

Gozumaru tidak berteriak-teriak seperti yang lain, tetapi ia celingukan juga, sepertinya mencari Rikuo dengan sebungkus kotak misterius di pelukannya.

Kappa memperhatikan seluruh anggota keluarga Nura yang sedang gencar mencari Master mereka yang entah kenapa sepertinya tak dapat ditemukan sejak pagi, dari kolam tempatnya biasa bersantai.

"Sungguh… aku tak mengerti mereka," kata Kappa sambil tiduran di air, mencoba melihat warna langit di musim dingin.

Kappa berkedip heran saat mendapati sang Master sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon, di balik batang utama pohon Sakura terbesar di rumah tersebut. Ia terlihat kedinginan pula karena memakai baju tipis di hari sedingin itu.

"Sandaime?" panggil sang Kappa pelan.

Rikuo-sama kontan memekik pelan, sepertinya mendengarnya. Lalu menengok ke Kappa di kolam. Saat melihat sang siluman air, Sandaime menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Ssst!" dan mendesis, menyuruhnya diam.

Kappa berkedip dua kali sebelum mengangguk. Rikuo-sama masih terus berada di atas pohon dan mengintip ke arah rumah. Setelah yakin semua sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, ia melompat turun dan menghampiri Kappa di kolam.

"Kappa, apa kau tidak kedinginan di air? Aku saja di sini yang melihatmu merasa kedinginan," tanya Rikuo-sama sambil berjongkok di tepi kolam, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan bibirnya mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap. Nafasnya juga mengepulkan asap putih.

"Ah, suhu seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding suhu di gunung di tengah musim dingin, Sandaime," Kappa meringis ringan.

"Oh...," Rikuo-sama mengangguk ringan sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Kenapa Sandaime bersembunyi? Bukankan ini hari kasih sayang? Semua mencari Anda," kata Kappa kemudian.

Air muka Sandaime berubah menjadi sedikit tertekan. "Yah… sebetulnya kalau mereka tidak mengejar-ngejar diriku sepanjang hari dan memaksaku memakan entah apa yang mereka buat itu, aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka," katanya pelan dengan awan hitam di atas kepalanya. "Ah… kenapa selalu aku yang kena imbas di saat-saat begini, sih…?" keluhnya pelan, terlihat lelah.

Kappa berkedip-kedip lagi sebelum tertawa kecil. Sandaime meliriknya dengan wajah heran. "Kadang-kadang rasa sayang mereka bisa menyesakkan ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Rikuo menghela nafas panjang. Aku ingin bisa santai hari ini mumpung libur…," katanya sambil memejamkan mata lemas.

Kappa terdiam sebentar. "Ah, kalau begitu," iapun mendapat ide. Tiba-tiba ia menjulurkan tangan berselaputnya, meraih yukata sang Sandaime dan menariknya ke dalam kolam.

"Hyaaah!" Sandaime berteriak kaget saat dia tercebur ke air. "Di—dingiii…eh?" Ia lalu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan wajah terkejut. "Lho… tidak dingin?" Ia terlihat bingung.

"Kappa memiliki ilmu khusus untuk menyesuaikan suhu lingkungan dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Asalkan Sandaime tetap didekatku, Sandaime tidak akan kedinginan," kata Kappa sambil tersenyum, menarik tubuh Rikuo-sama untuk mendekapnya.

"Oh… ini sangat nyaman…," kata pemuda berambut cokelat-hitam itu balas mendekap tubuh Kappa sambil tersenyum, merasa hangat.

Kappa terkekeh pelan. "Sandaime seperti anak kecil," katanya.

"Eeh, memang aku masih anak-anak, kan?" kata Rikuo-sama dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Anda benar, Sandaime," kata Kappa sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi… di sini benar-benar nyaman ya…, jadi tidak ingin kemana-mana…," Rikuo-sama menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kappa. "Hei, Kappa, untuk sementara, sembunyikan aku di sini ya? Setidaknya sampai mereka bosan mencariku," lanjutnya sambil menatap Kappa dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat manis dan lucu.

"Duh, Sandaime bisa jadi malas kalau di sini terus," kata Kappa sambil mengelus-elus rambut Rikuo.

"Biar saja. Hari ini kan libur," Rikuo-sama menimpali dengan sok cuek, lalu ia menguap, sepertinya mengantuk.

Kappa terkekeh lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala, menyembunyikan tubuh Rikuo dalam air.

_Yah… sekali-kali bermalas-malas pun tak apa. Sandaime sudah berjuang dengan keras sampai sekarang. Biarlah dia istirahat dulu…—_pikir Kappa, mencium rambut Rikuo dengan lembut. _Kali ini saja… biar aku yang menemaninya…._

Lalu Kappa pun tertidur juga dalam suasana yang santai tersebut bersama sang Sandaime di dalam pelukannya.

**End of Sin 7: Sloth**

**Seven Deadly Sins, COMPLETED!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup, dengan ini, lengkap sudah tantangan **Seven Minutes in Heaven**! Waks, yang terakhir ini kurang impak! Yah…nulisnya sambil malas-malasan juga sih… macam temanya *ngakak* Entah kenapa anggota Nura yang paling santai adalah Kappa, jadi tanpa sadar pengen membuat Kappa dan Rikuo bersantai dan bermalas-malasan di air! XDDD

Nah, bagaimana keseluruhan cerita bertema Seven Deadly Sins ini? Menyenangkan? Ditunggu lagi komentarnyaaa!


End file.
